Poison the seaqul Digata defenders
by N3GA
Summary: [Di-gata Defenders] How do the digata defenders react to finding out about Theresa's background? How do they defeat a monster that can kill all of them in a battle? With teamwork and with casualties. SethxMelxAdam and ErikxTheresa
1. Chapter 1

A/N (author's note): I own nothing. Even though I want to own Di-gata Defenders, but I DON'T. I do owe my friend my life. (it's a really long story about how she saved my life)

Anyways this is the sequel to Poison. You should read the first one first. In fact you have to read it. They still are looking for the pure stones and Theresa is with them. Last time, Theresa, who is a defender, found out that Seth is her brother and she knows the sigil Nostrum Vitae. Seth and Theresa was about to battle

"Bring it on!"

"Omniaxor, come forth"

"Oh no you don't. Chain reaction, electric touch"

"Omni, move." Before his guardian could do so, chains from Theresa shot out and wraped around Omniaxor. Then her hands lit up with some blue electricity around it. When her hands touched the chains, Omni got electrocuted. Seth's guardian glowed up and the guardian stone went back to Seth's hand.

"Nega Mass" The three stones turned into a lava like ball aiming right at Theresa's shield. When it almost hitted her, she jumped high up enough not get hit. The ball made a hole into a nearby tree. At the other side of the hole, Erik looked through it with confusion.

"Hey I know you guys are battling and all, but careful." Saying this, Erik earned a laugh from Mel, Kara and Adam.

"Sorry about that, but Seth casted that"

"No worries" He said with a smile on his face.

"You know what else I can cast? Pandemonium" Jelly squid like things flew towards Theresa's shield and wrapped around it. Soon they turned into metal straps.

"Thanks for the extra layer of protection Seth. Maybe next time you can make them see through." Unable to see, Theresa was picked up and flying in the air by Seth's screaming pinwheel attack.

"Maybe next time you can keep an eye out for my attacks." A huge smirk came from his face that was hard for even a blind person to ignore.

"Lock release." Still spinning around in the air, Theresa casted her guardian stone which was a simple eagle. It had a mark on it's forehead, but it wasn't one the defenders saw before. It was about the size of V-moth (Kara's guardian).

"Disintegrate! Lock inflame!" Casting disintegrate at the pinwheel, she fell to the ground landing on her feet.

"Why are you telling you guardian to...?"

"Look again Seth." Lock was set on fire and covered in flames. However he didn't even feel the burning sensation. He just continued to circle above Theresa.

"Lock, heat gaze" Orange lasers shot form his eyes and Seth's shield faded away.

"Nocturnal, shadow glide!"

"Isn't the name of your guardian Lock? Now it's nocturnal?"After a few seconds, the flames around Lock extinguished. He turned into a shadow of some sort and disappeared into the shadows of the trees. It came out from the shadows and went towards Seth. Lock flew a little to the right and one side of his wings knocked Seth back.

"Mind slip" Purple spheres floated around in the air and made their way towards Seth. They surounded his head and vanished.

"What was that suppose to be? A head massage?"

"Spinning doom" He tried his best to aim at Theresa, instead it ended up hitting another tree that Mel had been sleeping against. That had probably been the effect of mind slip.

"Twisting Chaos" The four tentacles gained from casting this spell, pushed the tree to crash into Theresa. This destroyed her shield. Mel woke up to the sound of a tree crashing and saw that Seth and Theresa had still been battling and it almost killed her.

"Lock, shadow glide again."

"Stop, both of you stop fighting. This is going on too long!"

"Lock stop" Hearing this, he turned up and went up towards the sky until it was a few meters off the ground. Theresa was distracted by Mel's yelling and Seth took this to his advantage.

"Constrict!" The four tentacles strangled Lock and squeezed until Lock's stone went back in Theresa's hand.

"Seth! Listen!"

"Somebody is in trouble." Adam said as he walked past the area. For that he got a glare from Mel and walked off whistling.

"It's great that you guys are practicing and all, it's just that maybe you guys should take a break. It's been hours and we are all pretty tired of it."

"Alright we will finish this next time Theresa."

"Finally some peace and quiet. Let's all sit around the camp fire. Me and Erik made it while you guys were still battling." They all gathered around the campfire eating dinner.

"Theresa how was your guardian able to do that? To like be set on fire and all?"

"Mel, Lock looks pretty simple when I cast him but he can change elements. I can set him on fire or cover him in metal and stuff like that."

"Wow can I examine him sometime? I want to figure out what him makes him able to withstand the elements of nature."

"Kara was right about you Erik and sure but you might want me to be there. If not he might go crazy and start attacking you."

"Um does it have a grudge against me or something and what did Kara say about me."

"Not just you, practically everyone in RaDos." She said while forcing herself to smile slightly.

"It's not a people animal is it?"

"It started a long time ago." She said recalling the flash back.

"I was still little and I was traveling. I saw Lock injured. He had thorns all over his body. I guess it was from the rose bushes that grow there. When I walked up to him he tried flying away. I comforted him and I um helped take out the thorns and then fed it some herbs that healed him." Theresa wasn't the best liar. Trying to hide a secret that could put them all in danger didn't make it any better.

"When he felt like he could trust me, his guardian stone went in my hands. Over the years, our trust grew and I learned to communicate with Lock. I discovered that his previous owner had abused him, so he ran away once when he was summoned and I found him. Ever since then we would be willing risk our lives for each other. There were many times when I saved his life and he saved mines. So he doesn't trust anyone except me. That's the thing."

"Aww that poor thing, I hope that owner doesn't do that again."

"Don't worry Kara I had a little chat with the owner and I'm pretty sure he won't do it ever again." Theresa had a little joy in her voice. A little frightened, Adam asked a question.

"Why won't he do it?"

"Let's just say that I had a good chat with him and even though he didn't take me seriously at first, I'm sure he got the message." She had a evil smile that would scared a lot of people.

"I think we all had enough horror, I mean stories for tonight. Let's all get some sleep and tell Alnar that we have three of the pure stones tomorrow at the dojo."

"Good night" Everyone said to each other.

Crack crack, Erik woke up to the sound of the fire. Maybe they forgot to put it out last night. But he clearly remembered himself doing it. Rubbing his eyes, he saw a figure siting near the fire. It was Kara, maybe she couldn't sleep. Being the over protective brother that he was, he went to comfort her.

"Hey what are you doing up so late staring into the fire?" He said with a soft tone, he often talked with when he was trying to comfort someone.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep"

"You should at least try or else you won't look pretty in the morning." Saying that, Kara punched him softly.

"You too, I mean you wouldn't want your crush Theresa, hick hmm to see you with black circles under your eyes." She tried to hide the name under her cough, not wanting to make it too obvious or too hard for her brother to understand.

"Hey how do you know, I mean why would you think that?" He said blushing.

"You always blush when you talk or is around her. Look you are blushing right now. Even someone with half a brain could figure that out. No need to give another big brother speech. I already know. Kara your too young to know about this, blah blah blah blah blah." She tried to impersonate her brother and even got his voice.

"You better not tell anyone about this, or else I will give you a speech"

"Oh no, I'll go to sleep right away." She said with a lot of sarcasm walking to her sleeping bed. How does she know he has a crush? Erik thought to himself. Does she have secret powers to read minds? If she does, did she find out that one time he snuck into her bedroom to look at her diary? He thought she had a crush on Seth. That would be impossible wouldn't it be? Of course it is, science doesn't support any of that. What if she was listening at the moment? He glanced at Kara's direction and saw her sound asleep. That was his last thought before tiredness got to him.

"Good morning, sleepy head" Seth woke up to see Theresa put out the fire. Hearing Theresa say this, Mel felt a bit of rage. She often didn't feel it and it made no sense for her to. It was just a person that saved their lives saying good morning to her friend. She couldn't stop the feeling, the way she said it, it was more than just friends. Why would she even care though? The way Theresa said it was more than just friends, it was her brother and sister tone. Though nobody knew they were brothers and sisters. So they jumped to the conclusion that Theresa had some feelings for Seth.

"You too." Even Seth felt a strange feeling hearing it from Theresa. He knew that was not how she talked to other people. It was different from how Melosa says it. Speaking of her, she walked in front of him touching Adam's somewhat muscular arms. He felt like exploding, he knew he had feelings for Mel, but they had to save the realm. He didn't have time to express himself to Mel. Especially not now that he merged with kraggis. His chest was sometimes rock and got infuriated more often, like right now.

"Seth are you okay?"

"Yea Kara is right Seth your face is turning fire red. Should Mel cast some ice on your face to cool it down. Then again, maybe it will all melt away before it can even cool you."

"Stop it Adam, but seriously do you need me to get some ice?"

"Kara I'm fine. I just need some time by myself." Ignoring the other two comments and questions, he walked of to the woods.

Mel cheered up a bit when she saw Seth get angry, she didn't know why. Then she felt guilty for liking the feeling she had when Seth got jealous of her. When she saw him walk off, the guilt grew.

"Should someone go to make sure he's okay?"

"Kara I'll go."

"Mel maybe you shouldn't. After that conversation, I'm not sure he's ready to see you or Adam yet. Theresa can you go? Erik is fixing something and I'm not done packing." Hearing that made Melosa feel like she was being squished under a giant rock of her own making. Adam just walked to Erik not caring at all.

"Okay, I not sure if I can calm him down" Barley anyone could, nevertheless she wasn't going to give up just because her brother had bad-temper. She headed in the direction that Seth went and found him not too far away from camp.

A/N: Sorry that's there's no action. Just helping the viewers remember last time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Incase you don't know, these are the 13 sigils:  
Ogama - (Order)  
Dako - (Chaos)  
Yin - (Youth)  
Yan - (Wisdom)  
Altas - (Balance)  
Nega - (Force)  
Sum - (Peace)  
Infinis - (Eternity)  
Vitus - (Renewal)  
Nostrum Vitae - (Healer)  
Ethos - (Decay)  
Digata - (Creation)  
Orn-Ra - (Ancient Sigil)  
Mal-Ra - (Ancient Sigil)

For more information, please visit wikipeadia.

"Are you ready to go back to camp?"

"No I still need some more time"

"Everyone is worried about you"

"Even Adam?"

"Maybe not everyone. Everyone but Adam. I know he may not seem to care, but he does care for you."

"Yea right."

"Fine forget him. Erik looked like he found out that he swallowed a spider, Kara was about to faint and Melosa seemed like she was running from a giant bolder."

"Alright I've had enough time. Let's go back" Even though Theresa didn't see her brother for most of her life, she could practically read him like an open book. On the other hand, to him she was like a legend. She knew that he had feelings for Mel and Mel had feelings for him. They just didn't know or tried to avoid it. She knew she was the reason of this time's problem and made a note mentally to be careful of what she said.

Theresa and Seth returning took a load off Mel's mind. She turned away when Seth looked at her, not wanting to meet his eyes. Soon they all finished packing and left their campsite. From the place that had once been the fire place, smoke still rose from the burning ashes. Not long a soldier wearing an uniform for the Order of Infinis said something into his radio.

The defenders arrived at another clearing in the forest and stoped for the day. By that time they should have been by the dojo. An unexpected run in with a monster slowed them down. It attacked them because Adam lost a bet and was suppose to clean it's house, but ran away. So Adam bid the group farewell and left. As usual, Seth went to find food and Kara built a fire with Erik. Theresa was nowhere to be seen.

"Kara do you know where Theresa is?"

"Nope"

"What she's gone? Did the monster take her too? She probably okay right?" Erik couldn't help himself from asking all those questions. Before he realized it, he had already asked making his face turn pink because of embarrassment.

"Anyways, maybe she went hunting with Seth."

"No I saw him go alone. I'm gonna go look for her." She walk in the woods for minutes. As she was about to walk back thinking that Theresa already returned, she heard a sound. To her surprise she found Theresa picking berries from a bush.

"Oh your safe. I thought you were lost."

"No I'm just picking some berries to eat later."

"Here let me help you." Together they picked the berries until there were none left and headed back to camp. They ate and shared stories. But mostly Theresa because the others spent most of their lives together in a dojo. When they asked her about her past, she had to lie, saying that some farmers adopted her after her real parents died. When both her adopted parents died, she left and travelled around RaDos. Without them knowing, she casted Mind slip on them so they wouldn't ask so much and fell asleep soon after.

This time, it was Mel who woke up. She didn't see it, but heard the sound of fire. The fireplace had been put out by Theresa. It was one of the few things she remembered from last night. She followed her ears and found Theresa placing her hand in the fire. Mel saw her face, instead of screaming Theresa was calm and sweating. She took her hand out, it was all burnt. With her hand that was burnt, she clenched a di-gata stone. A green light circled around her hand and it was perfectly normal again. While she was doing it, Mel managed to hear her say Nostrum Vitae over the crackle of the fire. Mel couldn't help but gasp. Perhaps she did it to loudly. Theresa looked at her and was trying to make out the figure with her eyes. Before Mel could come from the shadows, Theresa casted Chain reaction. Chains came from her hands and wrapped around Melosa. They started to pull her in and Mel regretted being so curious and wanting to find the fire.

"Mel? Sorry about that, I thought only Adam or evil people sneak up on you. Wait how long were you standing there? Did you see me do that?" She nodded to respond to her question because she was to scared to talk. Who was she? What was her backround? What was she? A monster disguised? She felt a little but more comfortable when the chains broke off. She knew if Theresa, or if that was even her real name made a sudden movement, she could cast or at least run to get the others.

"I know right know you're thinking that I'm some monster or I'm working for the Order if Infinis. This will explain." She tossed out a Device that she saw Flinch use to talk to Brakus and putted professor Alnar's stone in and hidden compartment. She continued to speak.

"I found this and modified it so we could talk to professor without always going to a dojo. Well mostly me."

"We? Why would you need to talk to the professor?" Theresa guestured Mel to look at the hologram that appered and so she did. It was a life size hologram of professor Alnar.

"Melosa? Theresa? Did she find out?"

"Yes"

"How much?"

"Ask her yourself." The hologram looked at Melosa and made a face that meant he was expecting an answer.

"I saw her use the sigil Nostrum Vitae on her hand and it healed."

"Let this be a lesson to you Theresa. I always knew they would find out eventually. Melosa you musn't tell anyone is that understood?"

"Yes professor."

"Theresa is a defender. When she was young, she was sent off to speacial training to master Nostrum Vitae. Now that she is done, she is suppose to help the defenders without them knowing she is one of them." He looked back at Theresa with a bit of disappointment in his face.

"Why can't we know that she's one of us?"

"Exactly even Mel doesn't understand."

"The timing is not correct."

"Then when is it? When we are all old senior citizens?"

"Your temper is just like your brother and your father. If they find out, this can lead to the destruction of the Di-gata defenders. If we let them know at the exact moment, it can be the solution to one of the hardest conflicts you  
will have to face.

"Her brother?"

"You were the one to tell her this time. Maybe this can be a lesson to you to." Alnar had a face that Melosa didn't see often. It looked like he was annoyed and mad.

"What makes her a defender, is that she is daughter of Aaron, sister of Seth" Bewildered, that was how Mel felt. It was as astonishing as being knocked unconscious by a feather.

"Maybe you should leave her to me"

"Very well." The hologram faded and only the device was left there. Mel asked Theresa thousands of questions and took until morning to be all answered. They realized that they had a lot more in common then they thought. They walked back to camp giggling when they were done.

"What were you girls doing?"

"Nothing you need to know Seth"

"Girls, what can you do about them."

A/N: Time for some ACTION in the next chapter where they fight a...

Sorry the chapter you are trying to read is currently disconnected. Please read the next chapter to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I am in a bored mood today so I'm going to make this extra interesting for my amusement. But if you must, you may read.

"We are almost at the dojo."

"Wait Erik did you hear that?"

"Hear what Kara?"

"Shh" Kara could hear a very faint sound of footsteps. As it got closer, everyone else could hear the thumping of it.

"Erik what is that ugly thing?" Seth was referring to a giant lizard like thing. It had 2 heads, and 2 tails. One was the tail of a scorpion, the other was a snake.

"According to our past battles and the knowledge from the library, I have no idea."

"Everyone close your eyes, if you look at it directly at the eyes, you will melt. You will turn from a solid to a liquid."

"Anything else we should know about it Theresa?"

"If you get bit or shot by either of the tails, you only have about one hour to live. What ever you do, don't cut or leave a open wound on it's body because..." She couldn't finish her because Seth had broken it into 5 pieces with twisting chaos and one of the heads was falling right at her. She quickly moved a step to the left and continued her sentence.

"If you do it, it will grow back that body part. So now instead of one we have to fight 5 of them."

"Sorry?"

"I understand how Alnar feels now." She muttered quietly enough so nobody heard. She had been interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of Mel's voice.

"How do we defeat them then?"

"To stop them you either need to kill them without leaving any body part. Like this, Disintegrate!" She threw her stones at one that was attacking Mel. When the stones touched the monstrosity, it got disintegrated and left nothing behind but dust.

"Or the easier way is..." Kara got thrown back and bumped into Theresa. They both got knocked unconscious by a tree.

"Guess we will have to do it the first way."

"But Seth none of our attacks destroy something and leave nothing behind. It only injures or traps them."

"Fine, Erik you make a pair of glasses that let you look at those without melting. Mel try using your powers to wake them up. I will cover for you guys."

"You can't handle all 4 by yourself."

"Your right Mel, can you guys cast your guardians?"

"Draykor, sub-zero"

"Robotus, activate"

An hour later...

"I got it, I got the glasses."

"Erik come and help, I'm almost drained. Mel how are you doing?"

"I've been better, but they are waking up."

"Theresa sorry about that."

"It's okay" She said rubbing her head.

"As I was saying Mel could cast a reflective ice piece. That way when a monster looks at her, it will see it's own reflection and melt itself. I'll help."

"Take these" They caught some goggle things and putted them on.

"Kara, Seth are you okay?"

"I just need to rest."

"I'm fine just a bruise. Now, shh look at them fight." Mel had casted a reflective piece of ice over herself. Theresa was jumping around dodging the tails.

"Lock release. Armored." The eagle came from it's guardian stone and metal plates came out of nowhere and wrapped around him. It formed a perfect suit of armor for Lock.

"Fly in front of a monster." Lock did as he was told. Looking at Lock's shine armor, the monster saw its own reflection and melted itself.

"Lock return." He went back into its guardian stone before the snake head swallowed him.

"Disitegrate" Theresa took out 2 of the monsters and Mel took out one, leaving only one left. As Mel was about to cast a ice in front of the monsters face, the scopion tail shoot a dart and poisoned Mel.

"Mel!"

"Seth no you're still weak." Before the snake tail could dig it's teeth in Mel, Theresa kicked the head away. Erik who tried to pull Mel somewhere safe, also got shot with the dart.

"Erik!"

"Kara both of us are to weak, if we go there we will get ourselves poisined as well. We can only wait and hope that Theresa can get them out of there." By that time, Mel had fainted.

"Lock release! Healer!" The bird once again got summoned. This time instead of catching on fire, having a cute armor or being in the shadow, it looked normal. It eyes were green and the mark on its forehead lit up. That mark was the sigil Nostrum Vitae.

"Bring one of them over there and use cure" Being the size of of V-moth carrying Mel was easy for Lock. After setting her down, the sigil's light got even brighter. A green light formed around one of his claws putted it on Mel's injury.

"What is that thing doing?"

"That thing, is healing Mel. It's sigil is Nostrum Vitae which is the sigil for healing." After a few minutes, it flew to Theresa.

Standing on one of the heads, Theresa casted Disintegrate and started to fall to the ground faster than the dust did. She expected that any moment, she would feel the hard ground. Instead she was caught in Erik's hands. Knowing that even though he was injured, he went to catch her made her blush. Soon they climbed onto Lock's back and went to meet up with the other defenders.

"Erik are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kara. Is there a cure for this poison?" Mel looked at Theresa and Seth seemed to notice.

"Why are you guys looking at each other like that?"

"We might know a cure but we need to talk with Professor Alnar."

"It will be hard going there."

"No need" Mel looked at Theresa again. She hesitated and began to talk.

"Here" She threw the device again and it showed the professor.

"Nice you rewired the red one so the magnetism could..."

"Erik we don't have time for this. What was that you wanted to ask him?"

"Professor Alnar, Erik is poisoned and there is only one cure. However you said I can't tell them."

"I guess it is time. You must save Erik."

"Time for what? Professor?" Before Kara got her answer the device shut off.

"You want to tell them Mel?"

"Nah it's about you, you can say it"

"Wait say what?"

"Seth the truth is that I am a defender like you. In fact I am your sister. I was told not to tell anyone. Mel found out because she saw me use Nostum Vitae. It's a sigil that heals. That's the mark on Lock's head. So I can use this to heal Erik. I need peace and quiet to do it."

They all left and went behind a giant rock. Even though Theresa couldn't see them they were still there. It was just her and Erik. She took out her Nostrum Vitae stone and kept saying it over and over again. The stone glowed in her hands.

The last thing Erik remembered was talking to Kara and then everything blacked out. The first thing he saw when he woke up was Theresa. She was looking right into Erik's eyes only a few centimeters away. He saw her grey eyes and she saw his green ones. They both blushed. Erik leaned in for a kiss and...

"Erik your okay!" They quickly broke apart as Kara ran toward Erik. She was followed by Seth and Mel. Theresa stood up and walked to Seth while Kara hugged her big brother.

"You were worried you'd never hear one of my speeches again were you?"

"Sure I was" Erik and Kara walked off to the stormers.

"Hey Seth, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about me being your sister."

"How were you so sure of it?" She took out her necklace. It had a piece that looked familiar. Seth took his out necklace that his father gave him. They were both a half and were a perfect fit. Seth smiled and walked over to Erik.

"You better be nice to my sister"

"You have a sister?"

A/N: Leave your comments below to tell me what you would like to see more of. I will try to meet your demands. Tell me if you want someone to die or somthing.

If anyone has all the episodes of Di-gata defenders, PM me. I was only able to watch up to 33.


End file.
